High School DxD
Summary High School DxD (ハイスクールD×D) is a light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The series revolves around Issei Hyoudou, a perverted high school student who is reincarnated into a Devil by Rias Gremory after being killed on his first date. He later joins the Occult Research Club as he strives to rise up the Devils' ranks to fulfill his dream of building a harem and becoming a "Harem King". The original series ended with twenty five volumes, and a sequel titled Shin High School DxD (真ハイスクールD×D) has been released. A series of books compilating short stories and including original material titled High School DxD DX (ハイスクールD×D DX) is published side-by-side with the main books. A prequel seres titled as Daten no Inugami −SLASHDØG− High School DxD Universe (堕天の狗神 −SLASHDØG− ハイスクールD×D Universe) which takes place four years before the start of the main series was released with Kikurage as the illustrator. It follows Tobio Ikuse, who becomes involved in the world of the supernatural after an incident that led to his childhood friend, Sae Toujou, being declared missing along with his classmates in a school field trip. Discovering that his classmates could still be alive, he joins up with several of his surviving classmates and the fallen angel organization Grigori to rescue them from the Utsusemi Agency and thwart the plans of other malevolent forces like the Wizards of Oz to protect themselves and Japan from destruction. Power of the Verse The High School DxD universe is full of Gods from various Mythologies, along with Dragons, Devils and Angels. Beings like Great Red and 666 (Trihexa) are stated to be able to destroy the world in their clash. There are decent hax like Divine Dividing which reduces an opponent's power and size, destroys their soul with a special poison and compresses them into nothingness. Also many characters are able to travel through dimensions and BFR to another dimension. There are also users who can create magical barriers and teleport to different locations. Sirzechs with his Power of Destruction can eliminate things without a trace and return them to nothingness and Balance Breakers (especially those of the Heavenly Dragons) can be considered hax enough to superpower their wielders, either by stealing others' power or boosting their own power. Other abilities include being able to bypass defenses, Sealing, Absorption, Duplication, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Purification, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Petrification, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Information Analysis, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Anti-Magic, Time Stop, Necromancy, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Damage Reflection, and many others. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters * PoetaBidita * AsuraDestructor * Quincy Emperor * Elizhaa * DealySinner28 * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * TISSG7Redgrave * Faisal Shourov * LordAizenSama * KuuIchigo * Lance Tennant * GoodDaySir * ExerciseDancefloors * DanFlsamual21 * Burning Full Fingers * Firephoenixearl * Ionliosite * Vampire Vamp * Edenstar * Phoenks Opponents * Coolkid 11 * ByAsura * DemonGodMitchAubin 'Neutral' *Newendigo Calculations * Issei blows a hole in a mountain * Xenovia creates a large crater * Vali destroys a mountain * Issei destroys more than half of a Rating Game field * Reya reacts to lightning * Issei reacts to lightning * Crocell reacts to light Character Profiles Gremory Team Issei_Goddess_Resurrection.jpg|'Issei Hyoudou'|link=Issei Hyoudou Rias holding POD .jpg|'Rias Gremory'|link=Rias Gremory 612197b06e949e1f1d0f87f3df9af725.jpg|'Himejima Akeno'|link=Himejima Akeno High_School_D×D_Vol.4_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|'Koneko Toujou'|link=Koneko Toujou High_School_D×D_Vol.2_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|'Asia Argento'|link=Asia Argento DX.3 Xenovia .jpg|'Xenovia Quarta'|link=Xenovia Quarta Rossweisse Illustration.jpg|'Rossweisse'|link=Rossweisse (High School DxD) E1e00a2611f41ccb484481ba2df036883f4c19c8_s2_n1.jpg|'Gasper Vladi'|link=Gasper Vladi Ff3e6fb608d9f3384e9732e9abab126708a554c3_s2_n1.jpg|'Yuuto Kiba'|link=Yuuto Kiba Sitri Team Sona_Sitri.png|'Sona Sitri'|link=Sona Sitri A8fce86f3c0849e002ba64d33f4e0e42ea5a9111_s2_n1.jpg|'Tsubaki Shinra'|link=Tsubaki Shinra Ruruko_Nimura.png|'Ruruko Nimura'|link=Ruruko Nimura Tsubasa_Yura.png|'Tsubasa Yura'|link=Tsubasa Yura Tomoe_Meguri.png|'Tomoe Meguri'|link=Tomoe Meguri Momo_Hanakai1.png|'Momo Hanakai'|link=Momo Hanakai D7d75ee4bd63e07dfef93f0c03beb745bd01b15f_s2_n1.jpg|'Reya Kusaka'|link=Reya Kusaka Saji.png|'Saji Genshirou'|link=Saji Genshirou Bennia.jpg|'Bennia' Vali Team Cba3d7379323fafed2d515055f99b1217765ae14_s2_n1.jpg|'Vali Lucifer'|link=Vali Lucifer 1f47111f8592b15045c98ac811ca2baa6c883d92_s2_n1_(1).jpg|'Kuroka'|link=Kuroka High_school_dxd_v15_180_-_Copy.jpg|'Bikou'|link=Bikou Fenrir1.png|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir (High School DxD) Gogmagog123.png|'Gogmagog'|link=Gogmagog (High School DxD) DxD14colorillustration1_zpsdbe74092.jpg|'Le Fay Pendragon' Arthur_Pendragon456.jpg|'Arthur Pendragon'|link=Arthur Pendragon (High School DxD) Grigori Azazel_png.jpg|'Azazel'|link=Azazel (High School DxD) Baraqiel_dxd.jpg|'Baraqiel'|link=Baraqiel Kokabiel_dxd.jpg|'Kokabiel'|link=Kokabiel Of_dxdsad.PNG|'Shemhazai' RaynareLN.jpg|'Raynare'|link=Raynare Four Great Satans Ajuka Beelzebub .png|'Ajuka Beelzebub'|link=Ajuka Beelzebub Sirzechs lucifer.png|'Sirzechs Lucifer'|link=Sirzechs Lucifer High_School_D×D_New_Vol.6_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|'Serafall Leviathan'|link=Serafall Leviathan * Falbium Asmodeus Old Maou Faction Katerea_Leviathan_dxd.jpg|'Katerea Leviathan'|link=Katerea Leviathan Creuserey_Asmodeus_dxd.jpg|'Creuserey Asmodeus'|link=Creuserey Asmodeus Shalba_Beelzebub_dxd.jpg|'Shalba Beelzebub'|link=Shalba Beelzebub Dragons 914bc7791578864211372c450b8fc8399bf6f842_s2_n1.jpg|'Ophis'|link=Ophis Great_Red_dxd.jpg|'Great Red'|link=Great Red Ddraig_dxd.jpg|'Ddraig'|link=Ddraig Fafnir_dxd.jpg|'Fafnir'|link=Fafnir (High School DxD) Albion_dxd.jpg|'Albion'|link=Albion (High School DxD) Tannin_dxd.jpg|'Tannin'|link=Tannin Vritra_dxd.jpg|'Vritra'|link=Vritra * Trihexa * Niðhöggr * Aži Dahāka * Apophis * Crom Cruach * Ladon * Grendel Angels Michael_dxd.jpg|'Michael'|link=Michael (High School DxD) Vol._18_Colored_Illustration_1_Irina_Angel_Christmas.png|'Irina Shidou'|link=Irina Shidou Dulio.png|'Dulio Gesualdo'|link=Dulio Gesualdo Gabriel dxd.png|'Gabriel'| Lint DxD.jpg|'Lint Sellzen'|link=Lint Sellzen * Nero Raimondi * Diethelm Waldseemüller * Kiyotara Shinra * Mirana Shatarova Norse Gods Loki png.jpg|'Loki'|link=Loki (High School DxD) Odin_dxd.png|'Odin' * Vidar Phenex Team High_school_dxd_000e.jpg|'Riser Phenex'|link=Riser Phenex Yubelluna_dxd.jpg|'Yubelluna'|link=Yubelluna Hero Faction 5f36d2993f281bd0378e0ce9a405e0770b0428e6_s2_n1.jpg|'Cao Cao'|link=Cao Cao Siegfried_dxd.jpg|'Siegfried'|link=Siegfried (High School DxD) Connla_dxd.jpg|'Connla'|link=Connla (High School DxD) Leonardo_dxd.jpg|'Leonardo'|link=Leonardo (High School DxD) Other Devils 2375979a04c7a063e485cd50fc619fef267fb0e1_s2_n1.png|'Grayfia Lucifuge'|link=Grayfia Lucifuge Sairaorg_Bael_dxd.png|'Sairaorg Bael'|link=Sairaorg Bael High school DxD Volume 20 Page 3.jpeg.jpeg|'Diehauser Belial'|link=Diehauser Belial 78757fceb671bbd0c78fdbd3743710610828ba1c_s2_n1.jpg|'Diodora Astaroth'|link=Diodora Astaroth * Bedeze Abaddon * Roygun Belphegor Qlippoth 1422817456883.png|'Euclid Lucifuge'|link=Euclid Lucifuge D387d58c56bafb4f07f2515fc872006ba50d4096_s2_n1.jpg|'Rizevim Livan Lucifer'|link=Rizevim Livan Lucifer Youkai Yasaka_dxd.jpg|'Yasaka'|link=Yasaka Sun_Wukong_dxd.jpg|'Sun Wukong'|link=Sun Wukong (High School DxD) Slash Dog Tobio Ikuse dxd.jpg|'Tobio Ikuse'|link=Tobio Ikuse * Lavinia Reni * Natsume Minagawa * Kouki Samejima *Shigune Nanadaru *Sae Toujou Vatican Strada.png|'Vasco Strada'|link=Vasco Strada * Ewald Cristaldi Humans 34f9bbfcce522cff188f43c08adafff5565346fc_s2_n1.jpg|'Freed Sellzen'|link=Freed Sellzen Walburga_dxd.jpg|'Walburga'|link=Walburga * Masaomi Yaegaki Vampires 099191129649c30c3e8a77be00543195a661ca22_s2_n1.jpg|'Valerie Tepes'|link=Valerie Tepes DX.4_illustration_0.png|'Elmenhilde Karnstein'|link=Elmenhilde Karnstein * Marius Tepes Five Principal Clans * Ouryuu Nakiri * Suzaku Himejima * Seiryuu Kushihashi * Genbu Doumon * Byakko Shinra * Nakagami no Ouryuu Grim Reapers * Pluto * Thanatos Greek Gods Shin High school DxD Volume 1 illustration 2.png|'Nyx'|link=Nyx (High School DxD) * Typhon * Apollon * Hades * Erebus * Tartarus Category:High School DXD Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Anime Category:Manga